When Love and Hate Collide
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: Being the closest family of his sister's lover, I, Sakura Mikan, was now the subject of his revenge and unexpectedly, love interest.


**A/N: **Minna! Yo! Hehe… how are you doin'? Well, I'm now confused of what to do. Anyway, I just wanna thank (again) those who reviewed my previous story. "Their Pillar of Strength", but I have to delete it. So, I'll just make up with this fic. And I don't have anything to say now. So, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Well… let me remind you… my name is not Higuchi Tachibana, and never will!

**__________________**

**When Love and Hate Collide**

**(chapter 1)**

By: kyohei11sunako

**__________________**

**''I'll kill you for sure someday!''**

I was really stunned by those words. That kid who uttered those orotund words is really familiar to me. I know I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't seem to remember where or when. In my dreams, he keep staring at me, as if I'm the most suspicious person in the world, or rather, I think the same way for him, though he's like a snake ready to kill his prey. But no. He isn't a snake. All I know is that one word describes snakes: traitor. Yes. They are plain traitors. Just like the one who teased Eve and Adam in the Garden of Eden which was stated in the bible. Oh, actually, I really can't see him as a snake. In fact, he had those red cat-like piercing eyes, which I thought, is like a laser which can melt anything it was centered on. Then, his-wait. I think he's really angry at me. But I don't remember doing something offensive or hurtful things to him, and I even know that kid for Pete's sake! Anyway, I really think he's very familiar. I'm close now to get him acknowledge.

''Sakura Mikan, wake up!''

Ah, I was woken up by a lad standing in front of me. A blonde lad. I stared at him for a while, rubbing my eyes in disbelief at the sudden vanishing of my imagination, or a dream indeed. Oh yes, right standing in front of me is my cousin, Sono Kaname. He's 10 years older than me, and in fact, he treats me as his little sister, just like my brother. My brother, yeah, is in another country at the moment. Actually, he left me in Kaname-nii-chan's care 10 years ago, and still, the reason of his immediate leave was known by some people close to him-including me. Ten years ago, a girl accused him 'rape', telling over and over again to support her and their unborn child. Nii-chan didn't believe her, and I, too, do the same. But of course, that was before, and since my brother is the only one who supports me, I always believe in him. All his thoughts, actions, words and reasons were all right for me, and realization hit me when he confessed a week later that something really happened between him and the girl. Even though he lied to the only relative (or closest!) he has, I never hate him. Never. Still, I support him with his decisions and Kaname nii-chan did the same. As of now, he's still in US, and we make sure and see to it that we keep in touch through e-mails and phone calls, up until now.

''Oi Mikan, quit daydreaming.''

Kaname nii-chan teased me and smiled while patting my head. Sure, he treats me like his little sister, but sometimes I thought that I'm more like a baby than a sixteen year old girl.

''Kaname nii-chan, I'm not a baby anymore.''  
''I know, I know. Just wanted to tease you more. Two years after this, you'll be a fine woman. Suitors would come, and I won't be able to play with you like that.''  
''Mou, nii-chan! Brother's not here!''  
''Yes, that's why I needed to guard you, or Andou will rush over here and kill me if he hears that you have a boyfriend.''

I glared at him and threw my pillow directly on his face.

''It's not like that! I don't have any romantic relationships at all!''

Really. Kaname nii-chan is truly this sadist, still, I don't know if ever onii-chan is here, he might be a devil when he believe Kana nii-chan's teases.

''Alright then, if you say so. Ja, you'll be late for school now.''

He looked away and turned his back at me.

''A-Ah! Right!''

This is my first day in college. Ah, actually I'm a bit excited and nervous, in the way that I would never have to see my friends again. They're really rich, and they transferred into some high and elegant prestigious school in France, Italy or US. I mean, I can't deny the fact that I can also transferred at those kinds of school. In fact, we can afford the financial statements, and my brother always says that 'financial problem' is not in our vocabulary. Not that I don't want to transfer. It's just that this is the place where I grew up and I love Japan, of course. As for now, I still don't know where I came from. Mm. I'm just an adopted child, and sister to the Tsubasa family when I was just four, and Sakura is my surname. Truth is, the Tsubasa family is the closest friend of my family, and when my mom died, they took me and treat me as the youngest of the Tsubasa clan, though I insisted on remaining as a Sakura, and Andou nii-chan's family is really kind. Then, 2 years later, exactly when I was 6, Tsubasa nii-chan's parents died of a plane crash when they searched for my father. But, nii-chan never blamed me for his parents' tragic accident. He even promised me that he'd continue looking for my father cause he felt that my situation is worser than his. Well, he said he's glad that his parents were alive for 16 years with him. That, I thank onii-chan for taking care of me. That's why... I, Sakura Mikan decided to finish College instantly and help nii-chan to find my father.

''Mikan, hurry up!''  
''Coming!''

**(LIBRARY)**

''Ei Hotaru, do you know?''  
''I really won't bother and waste my time on hearing your babbles if I knew what you were talking about.''  
''T-That's rude. Anyway, Natsume is here in Japan.''  
''That jerk, eh?''  
''Aren't you a bit scared?''  
''Idiots are destined to be the only scared ones.''  
''I mean, there are some times that you need to be scared, Hotaru.''  
''I cannot think of a reason at all.''  
''There is!''  
''Okay, I'll give you a minute to tell some, Nogi.''  
''W-Well... aren't you afraid of losing me, Hotaru?''  
''Not at all.''  
''Y-You're mean!''  
''Right from the start, Nogi Ruka.''

The violet haired lass smiled sarcastically, while searching and picking some books in the cabin. The blonde in front of her just sighed and walked back quickly in the chair where their other classmates are reading.

''Got one Ruka?''  
''Shut up, Koko.''

The spiky haired boy laughed loud, earning a glare from the librarian and other busy students. Another guy approached them and smiled frantically.

''Guys, this is library. I think you may talk somewhere private.''  
''Let's talk about that later. Really, why did we end up enrolling here?''  
''Ask _him_ you idiot!''

Once again, the librarian glared at them, and the violet-haired lass appeared before them.

''Natsume's keeping something, that's why.''

All heads turned to her, and she just ignored them and walked away.

''What a bunch of idiots.''

''Saa, Ruka, do you know what the head master plans?''  
''I'm just his bestfriend, not his inner self, stupid.''  
''So that's why, we end up transferring here as well.''  
''Yeah, and that fact that he sent us here seems too important. I even heard him saying something like 'revenge'. I just don't know what exactly is playing inside his head.''  
''So then, we were hired to investigate the family background of that geek, right?''  
''Yeah. The one who raped his sister.''  
''Quiet Koko!''  
''But you know guys, how will we be able to know, in this quite large number of students studying here?''  
''Natsume is not stupid, he has many spies and connections.''  
''You're right.''  
''Ah Ruka, your girlfriend's already out.''  
''Shut up!''

The next thing they knew, they were kicked out of the library.

**(SCHOOL ROOM, CLASS 1-B)**

''Saa, everyone, I'm Narumi-sensei. Yoroshiku!''  
''Yoroshiku sensei!''

The yellow spiky haired guy sighed.

''How boring.''

**(SCHOOL ROOM, CLASS 1-A)**

''Heh? Uso! A guy from U.S? That's amazing!''  
''Yeah! His name is-''  
''Good morning class!''  
''Good morning sensei.''  
''Ah, before we procede to our next lesson, we have a new transfer student. Come here.''  
''Heh? Sugoi!''  
''Is he rich? He's so handsome!''  
''Okay. He's Eikichi Natsume. He lived in U.S for 10 years, right?''  
''Uh.''  
''So, everyone, please make friends with him.''

"Hai!!!"

**(SCHOOL ROOM, CLASS 1-C)**

"Yuu-chan!"  
"Eh?"  
"Natsume… Natsume's here!"

"What?!"

**(SCHOOL ROOM, CLASS 1-B)**

"H-Hello. I'm Sakura Mikan! Yoroshiku minna!"

"Yoroshiku!"

There. My first introduction in college level. I'm still a bit nervous but nii-chan always tells me to just breathe deeply and everything will be fine. Yes, it'll be fine!

**(THREE HOURS LATER)**

Huh. I really don't know what should I do, and now, sensei asked me to deliver all these papers to the faculty. I don't have even a single friend to go with me. Then, I'll just give my best!

**(SCHOOL CANTEEN)**

"Natsume, it really is you!"

"What's surprising about that?"

"I thought you would come here next week."

"Not at all. I just missed Japan suddenly, and I can't wait to see the father of my nephew."

"You-chan?"

"Uh. Natsume, you really are after revenge, right?"

Silence covered the 6 students until the violet haired lass spanked the spiky haired guy and spoke.

"Whatever it is Natsume, don't just fool around. Hurry up and do your plans. I wanna go back to America."

"Let me just clarify something Imai. If it's not really for Ruka, I'll never send you here."

"In the first place, I don't even think of joining you guys."

The glass eyed man stood between Natsume and Hotaru waving his hands to stop the two.

"O-Oi. Let's not fight here."

"Yuu's right. If Natsume's already here, then, we should start investigating."

"Absolutely right! So, Natsume, what do you want us to do now?"

"Not yet, I have some other plans."

"O-Okay."

Natsume smirked and turned around, avoiding eye contacts with them.

"Where are you going Natsume?"

"Rest."

And with that, he left them on a questioning state.

**(SCHOOL GROUNDS)**

I've been walking here for half an hour, and it seems that I'm just walking around repeatedly. Well, I guess it's time for me to take a rest for a while. Actually, I'm really tired looking for that teacher. I mean, who the heck is Jinno-sensei anyway? I'm still a new student, but they had me take these papers to that who-knows teacher. So, I guess this is now my problem. Ah, I found a sakura tree. Better take a rest for a while. With the papers stuck in my hands, I settled my back down on the trunk of the tree and little did I know, I drifted to sleep

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

I was disturbed with a loud sough of wind that touched my skin. It's 4:30 already.

"F-Four thirty already?"

And with that, I heard a soft groan coming from somewhere- somewhere up. I looked up and saw a boy the same age as me lying his back down on one of the tree's branches. He's rubbing his eyed and stared at me when he was fully awake. I gulped. His crimson eyes are now stabbing at me. Those crimson-okay wait. I saw that color of eyes before, but I don't remember where. I frantically smiled at him and started to get ready to walk away when he called.

"Oi."

I looked back at him, laughing nervously.

"Y-Yes?"

He jumped from the tree as my eyes widened. Who the hell is in his right mind to jump from the tree?

"You disturbed my nap."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was surprised when I saw the time."

"Then?"

"Huh?"

"The time."

"Oh, it's 4:35."

"Still early."

"N-No. school closes at five! And I… the papers… w-where are the papers?"

Suddenly, I blurted out, and I found the guy in front of me covering his ears.

"Little girl, I don't want to spend the last 20 minutes of my time here in clinic."

"S-Sorry! I just… I lost the papers."

"What papers?"

"My teacher gave me… the report papers."

""Heh? Report papers? Do you know how heavy your punishment is now that you lost the report papers of your class?"

""N-No! Please don't mention it. I have to look for it."

"So?"

"D-Don't tell anybody please."

"You know, I don't give others the right to just tell me what I must do."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm begging you!"

"And you got the guts to get angry at me. Alright. Do you know that I am very close with the principal here?"

"A-Ah! Please don't! I'll do anything, just _please _don't tell anybody about this, mister."

Even though I don't understand his expressions, I thought this guy just smirked. Ah, so annoying!

"Anything?"

"U-Uh."

Ah wait. He walked towards me until he's just about a few inches away, and his smirk grew wider- an evil one to be exact. He lifted his hand and touched my chin. No. he raised it up with his index finger.

"Then…"

"Then?"

"I'll not just keep this as a secret, I'll also help you to find those papers in one condition."

"W-What is it?"

"Be my subordinate."

"W-What the… hell?"

**_-(CHAPTER 1)-_**


End file.
